Cheryl Eon
"Giggles You know I don't fight alot..." - Latias Eon to Chris Blackwind Latias Eon is among the toughest beings in the galaxy. Not only she is capable of hand to hand combat, but her added psychic abilities allows her to control and even read the minds of others. Latias is sometimes timid and usually doesn't provoke or attend battles. She is also a motherly type, she takes care of all of her children very well and teaches them dicipline which they are applied to later. Latias Eon is currently married to Shinx Sparks, but somehow, a recent other relationship caused her to marry Chris Blackwind. Since the two have very much in common, a dark past, and combat abilities, Latias has become more open to others. She is afraid of reverting to her old, dark self (which is comparible to the Dark Saga version of Shinx Sparks). Family members do not often mess with her (maybe Christopher Blackwind at times), but she is capable of handling these problems without too much stress. Cheryl is a very intelligent lifeform, from upgrading weapons to simple supercomputer repairs, she knows how to do them all. He quick hands in these gifts also allows a quick reflex; Latias is capable of physically catching a bullet in mid-air. Her current home is unknown, but it is rumoured that Latias may stay with Chris Blackwind, since Shinx too has fallen in love with Mereline Blackwind. Personality Latias is a kind, timid type that is very nervous around strangers. She is very quiet when to comes to conversations. Cheryl does enjoy spending time in her house relaxing, and normally doesn't suffer the usual motherly stress. With about 5 children in her hands (Carl Sparks, Sarah Sparks, Mark Sparks, Scarlet Sparks, and Baldwin Blackwind), she does not have time to spend motherly time with them each day. But she does teach them dicipline and respect, as her father did to her. Latias is very mature when it comes to her career. She handles combat stress very well and normally does not panic (excluding certain situations). He intelligence allows her to speak in a formal manner, usually confusing the others (excluding Volt) with her colourful vocabulary. It is noted that Latias does enjoy spending time with Chris, she loves to rest on his furr and sleep on it. Her opposite, darker side is provoked only when she goes off the limit. Cheryl becomes unmerciful, and like Shinx, will go on a mindless killing rage, no matter who is in the way. She also becomes more accurate with weapons, and more powerful in ther telekenesis. Her unmerciful nature plus her dark abilities allows her to practically be invincible, unless confronted by a more powerful being, such as Shinx Sparks or Chris Blackwind, off guard that is. Combat Capabilities Latias, in combat, becomes more rash and more demandant. She also becomes stronger in her personality, but will hold back in battle. She is not capable with weapons, as she retains horrible aim. However her psychic control allows her to form attacks mostly made out of her own energy. Cheryl Eon is very much like her father in combat. She is able to fend off many foes at once without difficulty, however her shy nature does sometimes prove as an obstacle. Latias also retains the ability to become invisible, and phase through solid objects. Her invisibility, unlike her mother's (Martha Eon), is complete. Only thermal vision can track her movements while camoflauged. Plus the added ability of phasing allows her to stealthy move across enemy grounds without detection. It should be noted that she can preform both abilities at the same time. Cheryl did used to wear her Heart Broche on her right hand. It served as a power-booster and armor piece. Unfortunately, it was destroyed when she fought with Shinx Sparks for the first time. Cheryl also has the capability of transforming into strange forms, such as Darkrai/Latias, Palkia/Latias, and so forth. It is still unknown what causes this (fusing was excluded, since Darkrai was found at the same time when Cheryl was in her Darkrai/Latias form). Proffesions Latias Eon has many proffesions, but she usually sticks with her Minister position in the Secret Federation of Exploration. Latias files documents on events, places, and Pokemon that caught the interests of the Federation. This has led to her wide range of vocabulary and writing skills. Latias does retain some military pasts, which has lead to her fast hands. It is unknown why she still dislikes large rifles and guns. Her armor, modified with shielding systems, remains locked up in her armory. She has no touched it since the Destroyer War. Dark Latias (Shade) "I DON'T FBleep CARE! YOU DESERVE TO DIE YOU SON OF A BBleep!!!" - Shade to Shinx Spark in their fights during their time in Team Aqua Spark Shade is Latias's dark form. Unlike Catherine Sparks, this form was acquired at birth. It is linked with her mind, and provoked actions usually cause this form to pop out. Unlike her timid self, Shade loves to murder and slaughter everything in sight. She does retain the memories of Cheryl, but uses them to only find those she must kill. Her unmerciful nature blinds her from the world around her. Shade's combat capabilities allows her to fight many Pokemon at once, using only her enhanced physical combat abilities and reflexes. She does lose the quick hands though. Shade's form is much different than Latias Eon. Her helmet is engraved with a sinister red symbol, along with her chest symbol. Her Red turns into Midnight Black, along with her eyes as well. Change in form allows Latias to become much more agile. Losing her phasing powers in the process as a drawback. She also becomes much slower at flying long distances. It should be noted that Shade is much more powerful than Lux, since Shade has "killed" Lux in combat once with a swift death, too swift for Lux to even react to. Demon form Cheryl Eon does have a Demon form (inherited by her father: Christopher Blackwind), In this form, she has a terrifying appearance. Her timid, kind attitude changes into a haunted soul. Her voice becomes dimented, and her Latias form changes as she transforms. First off, she barely resembles a Latias. Having 4 large spikes on her back, a fiery red aura shield, white eyes, jagged teeth, crippled hands, and decomposing skin, she looks more like an undead Latias. Unlike a zombie, she is able to exhibit thought, thus still retaining her intelligence. However that's where the resemblance ends. She becomes mad, crazy, and wants to slaughter everything in sight. Unlike Shade, Cheryl's Demon form is Cheryl herself. She does posses weapons, such as a blade. Most weapons come from her newly boosted special ability. Her usual Dragonbreath is transformed into a Dragon Blast. Basically all special attacks are boosted significantly in this form. It is unknown what sparks this form to appear, but normally it appears when she is tormented or angered (past the breaking point). The only person to ever calm her down entirely is Christopher Blackwind, her father. She is not the Kyurem we all know, the real Kyurem looks nothing like Cheryl's demon form. (I used Kyurem's picture to allow you to get a sense of how she looks like) Dark Saga Latias Eon was single in the Dark Saga. Being alone, and an orphan, she ventured out to Sharpedo Bluff in search of a home. All she found was the bloody ruins of Treasure Town, Shinx caught her as food for his two pet Sharpedoes. Begging for mercy, Latias even offered Shinx to work for him should he let her live. But a Latias skull is what Shinx craved at the time. He ripped out her head, and fed her body to the Sharpedoes. Latias was killed at the hands of her "husband". Her brother, Michael Eon, did not care for her at the time, since he was a member of the Hell's Soldiers. General Status Latias Eon is happily living in the home of Chris Blackwind. Now having a very strong bond with him, she never leaves his side no matter what. She has lost her usual shyness, now being a social butterfly. But Latias does hesitate to decisions that may cause her to hurt herself. Latias trusts Chris so much that she is willing to do anything to be with him. Trivia *Latias Eon is married to two husbands: Shinx Sparks, and Chris Blackwind. She seems to have a more stronger bond with Chris than Shinx *Latias is one of the only Pokemon in her species to ever have a physical combat ability *Her reaction time is an estimated 0.00001 *Shade, unlike Lux, has no good intentions in her mind *Latias has upgraded one rifle before: The M11 Decimator. She gave it to Shinx as a gift, due to her lack of interest in weapons *Cheryl's endurance allows her to survive 40 months with any type of "stress". For example: claustrophobia *Latias Eon loves to work at Coach, a company that specializes in purse merchandise *Cheryl can bend her wings, regardless of what angle. She also lacks calcium in her wings, a handicap at birth that allows her to bend her wings without injuring herself *Her motherly figure is the reason why Latias is very mature in life, she inherits and learns these manners from her mother: Martha Eon. *Cheryl Eon is a Gemini *Her eyes matches Shinx, they are both Sitrus Yellow. *Shade's genes are inherited to her children, excluding Baldwin Blackwind. This could lead to a possibility that her children may receive a similar and more terrifying form. However combined with Shinx's Lux DNA, which may counter Shade's darkside, the possibility of her children simply inheriting both strengths and abilities is possible. These are transformations yet to be seen. *Shade and Cheryl both agree on one thing only: to be with Chris Blackwind *Unlike Shinx, Chris Blackwind has put so much influence into Latias that she would never revert to her old ways. However, Shade on the other hand, ignores this and sometimes causes havoc in an area, only to be stopped by Chris Blackwind *Latias actually has 4 helmets: one from Shinx Sparks, one from Chris Blackwind, one from her mother: Martha Eon, and one she made with her bare hands. Her Shade form always wears her veresion of the helmet, regardless of Cheryl's previous helmets *Cheryl is supposedly very similar to Martha. Unlike Martha, excluding her handicap, Cheryl's Eon Symbol on her chest is navy blue, Martha's chest symbol is aqua blue. On the other hand, Cheryl is sometimes mistaken as Martha, since she is like her mother in both appearance and personality *Cheryl is a possesser of the Destiny Orb, she has completed the trek through Destiny Tower without aid. *Cheryl was also known to have a several different pasts: **Dimented Cheryl - Death by war, she remained as a tormented spirit that wanted the souls of others. She was known to sent demons and mutated human beings after targets (who were not there in the first place). Her appearance does match her Demon form, minus the spikes and powers. **Old Cheryl - Abandoned by Drake Blackwind, she's basically much like her normal self. She is somewhat wiser, however. **Ancient Cheryl - Completely lost her love for Drake Blackwind. After her slow death by his hand, she's become stronger, more intelligent, and more hostile than ever before. She posseses a never-ending grudge against Drake. **Empress of the Stars - At this time, she is the controller of stars and planets. She decides whether a planet should provide life or destroy it. Married to an unknown God (rumours dictate he is a friend of Xenon Sparks), the duo help Perisuous (Palkia) develop solar systems. She does possess an ancient sword known as the Splitter, which is said to cut through space itself. **Xerose - A fused form of Xenon Sparks and Cheryl Eon. They fused together to fight off the dimented Yorx and his 9 minions away from the universe. The trouble was that they remained in this form for another 2 weeks. Themes Category:Eon Family Category:MudkipSpark's Team